A Stormy Day
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Yuushi se lesionó y en su ausencia Mukahi siente mas que nunca su amor por el, y no ve la hora de que regrese. Pero cuando el peliazul vuelve le tiene una noticia que no se esperaba...encima una terrible tormenta se abate sobre ellos,¿acaso es una señal?


El inicio del amor de la Dirty Pair fue en un dia tormentoso. Yuushi se tomó una semana para recuperarse de una lesión, ¿y adivinen cual fue su conclusión? ¿Y Mukahi, como la pasó esos dias lejos de su apuesto compañero de dobles?

Este mismo fic pueden encontralo en la pagina , es una invención mía, los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla... espero q les guste.

(ONCE UPON A TIME...)

.Atobe y Mukahi estaban teniendo un partido muy reñido aquella tarde: el capitán de la Hyoutei estaba empecinado en practicar el día entero, si era necesario, para poder vencer a la Seigaku en los siguientes encuentros. Ya había extenuado a Shishido y a Jirou, y ahora era el turno del chico pelicereza.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MUKAHI! ¡SI SIGUES ASI DE LENTO NO PODRAS VENCER A KIKUMARU!- lo regañó.

-Atobe, ya no doy más, hace dos horas que estoy corriendo de acá para allá- dijo el otro sin aliento. Al tratar de devolver una pelota muy alta Mukahi saltó y la raqueta pasó a diez centímetros de distancia. Soltó una palabrota.

-POR DIOS, ¿ACASO SOY EL ÚNICO AL QUE LE IMPORTA VENCER A LA SEIGAKU? ¡TIENES QUE ESFORZARTE MÁS!

Mukahi hizo lo posible por no irritar más a su capitán, pero la verdad es que le estaba costando concentrarse en el partido.O Atobe se estaba poniendo muy paranoico, o el estaba cansadísimo, o simplemente estaba fastidiado por la ausencia de Yuushi. El de pelo azul se había lesionado la muñeca y había faltado una semana entera a los entrenamientos, por lo cual el tendría que jugar con Jirou como compañero de dobles. "Gran cosa", pensó viendo al bello durmiente. No es que Jirou le cayera mal, de hecho lo apreciaba por su calidad como jugador, pero no era lo mismo que tener a Yuushi con el. "Yuushi…" Al pensar en el, la expresión de su rostro se dulcificó. Extrañaba mucho a su compañero, en la escuela estaban en divisiones diferentes y ya no sabia que excusa poner para cruzárselo por los pasillos. "Si Atobe no fuera tan exigente tendría más tiempo para buscarlo. ¿Estará bien ya de su lesion? Tal vez debería pasar por su casa a verlo". Estaba tan concentrado pensando en Yuushi que no lo vio aparecer por un costado de la cancha y sentarse en las gradas. El de pelo azul observaba alternativamente el partido y el cielo, cada vez más negro. Pronto se largaría a llover.

-¡MUKAHI, ATERRIZA!- gritó Atobe- ¿EN QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO? ¡PONTE SERIO!- le lanzó una pelota bien difícil, casi imposible de devolver. Mukahi tuvo que hacer un salto tirabuzón para alcanzarla, y entonces vio a Yuushi sentado en las gradas. Estaba muy lindo con el uniforme del colegio, y sonreía, haciéndolo enrojecer. "¿Yuushi vino a verme con este día tan feo? Ah, no seas tonto, seguro vino a ponerse al día".

-¡Mukahi, cuidado!-gritó Yuushi poniéndose de pie. El chico acrobático se estrelló contra el suelo y luego pelota y raqueta le cayeron en la cabeza, haciendo que una fila de patitos y estrellitas le rondaran la cabeza. Yuushi saltó a la cancha y se acercó velozmente a su compañero caído, seguido de Atobe. Entre los dos lo ayudaron a levantarse, aunque el seguía desmayado y no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Llueve-dijo Atobe lacónicamente- hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.-Antes que pudiera decir nada más Yuushi ya lo había alzado en brazos.

-Yo me encargo, Atobe.- sin decir más, el de pelo azul se dirigió a la enfermería del colegio, mientras Atobe corría a los gritos a varios jugadores para que recogieran las pelotas y demás cosas tiradas. Por increíble que parezca, Jirou seguía durmiendo (también…si en estado normal duerme así, imagínense después de un partido tan agotador contra un Atobe obsesivo y exigente).

Mukahi abrió los ojos un poquito y vio a Yuushi, que trataba de cubrirlo para que no se mojara, y volvió a sonrojarse. Sintió un calorcito que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo y trató de enlazarlo por el cuello, pero tenía los brazos entumecidos y no le respondían. Igual eso bastó para que el mayor (mayor en altura, no en edad) se diera cuenta que estaba despierto.

-Menos mal que ya reaccionaste. ¿Estás bien?

-Me duele todo…no se que pasó, ¿me caí?

-Te distrajiste y te estrellaste contra el suelo. Que pasa, ¿Atobe está tan exigente que no pudiste aguantar un partido entero?

-Está un poco psicótico, si. Pero la verdad…-Mukahi no se animó a decirle que se había distraído pensando en el, y que el corazón le había empezado a latir como tambor cuando lo vio allí sentado. ¿Como le iba a explicar esa sensación extraña que se había apoderado de el desde hacia un tiempo ya? No sabia exactamente cuando había empezado a gustarle Yuushi, solo sabia que ahora era la razón de su vida: le gustaba estar con el, ya fuera jugando al tenis o simplemente pasando el rato, le gustaba quedarse viéndolo a la hora del almuerzo, porque era el único momento del día que podían estar a solas (léase lejos de las presiones de Atobe). Todo Yuushi le gustaba, su forma de ser, su belleza, su buen gusto. No pudo evitar una expresión medio idiota que le apareció en la cara. Estaba loco por Yuushi, lo aceptaba, aunque el otro no se diera por enterado. "No importa que el no me vea así, yo lo quiero igual" pensó.

Un rato más tarde, la enfermera de Hyoutei le puso una pequeña venda en el antebrazo, le advirtió que la próxima vez tuviera mas cuidado y le dio una bolsita de hielo para que se bajara el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza. Luego salió y lo dejo al cuidado de Yuushi. El mayor se sentó a su lado en una banca reluciente y le sostuvo la bolsita sobre las sienes, mientras Mukahi lo contemplaba con adoración mal disimulada.

-¿Pasa algo, Mukahi? ¿Te duele?

-Eh…no, no, solo miraba la lluvia, ahora se largó mas fuerte (se,la lluvia). ¿Y tú como estás de la muñeca?

-Perfecto; ya no tengo excusas para faltar al entrenamiento, aunque supongo que a estas alturas ya tendrás otra pareja.

-¿Otra pareja?-repitió Mukahi nervioso.

-De dobles, ¿acaso Atobe no te puso otro compañero?-Mukahi asintió lentamente- lo supuse. No me gusta, pero supongo que era lo más sensato que se podía hacer. Y a ti, ¿te gusta jugar con otro que no soy yo?-preguntó de repente.

-No, no me gusta, mi compañero eres tú y nadie más-afirmó el pelicereza. El énfasis que puso a sus palabras llamo la atención a Yuushi, quien se quedó mirándolo. Mientras veía como se sonrojaba, se dio cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado, y de las ganas que tenia de volver a jugar con el, y a compartir el camino de vuelta a casa después del colegio. La verdad es que adoraba a Mukahi, lo quería muchisimo, pero no se animaba a decírselo por temor a que lo malinterpretara y se ofendiera. Era precisamente por eso que tenia que decirle lo que había decidido en esos días que había estado rehabilitándose. Mukahi se puso aun más nervioso por la mirada y la proximidad de Yuushi: tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo, después de tantos días que no lo había visto, pero no se animaba. Sin saber que hacer, se paró y se acercó a la ventana,donde se quedó mirando la lluvia con aire melancólico. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se devanó la cabeza buscando algo interesante para decir, pero estaba muy emocionado y no le salían las palabras. Yuushi se levantó también y se paró al lado suyo.

-Mukahi,yo…quiero decirte algo-respiró hondo- te extrañé mucho estos días, no te das una idea de cuanto. Me molestó no poder verte en el colegio, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas, y si te veía se me iba a hacer mas difícil.

-A… ¿a que te refieres, Oshitari?

-Bueno, no se si te lo dije alguna vez, pero la verdad es que me siento muy honrado de ser tu amigo y tu pareja de dobles. Pero no voy a continuar, Mukahi. Voy a dejar el club de tenis.

Mukahi sintió un enorme peso muerto en el estómago. No oyó nada más de lo que decía Yuushi, estaba aturdido y no podía ni quería creer en sus palabras. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos días que había estado rehabilitándose? Antes que se diera cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a caérsele por la cara y el cuerpo empezó a temblarle, presa de una gran agitación. Yuushi lo miró angustiado.

-Por favor, Mukahi,no llores, no quise hacerte sentir mal… ¿Mukahi,me oyes?

-¿Por qué me quieres dejar?-preguntó el pelicereza con evidente angustia-recién decías que me extrañaste, ¿entonces por que ahora sales con que te quieres ir? Si tú te vas del equipo yo no sabré que hacer. ¡Si te vas del club yo también me voy! ¡Yuushi… yo no quiero estar sin ti!

Después de esta apasionada afirmación Mukahi echó a correr, llorando como una magdalena. El chico de pelo azul se había quedado medio paralizado ante aquella reacción tan visceral de su amigo; claro que esperaba algo,sorpresa,enojo tal vez, pero lo que si no esperaba era aquel llanto compulsivo, aquella desesperación en su voz y en su mirada. Se reprochó a si mismo su falta de tacto para decirle a Mukahi que había decidido no estar más en el club. Pero de repente se dio cuenta que era una tontería pensarlo siquiera: el amaba el tenis,y a la Hyoutei Gakuen,y quería seguir en el equipo para vencer a la Seigaku y a todas las otras escuelas. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas,estaba Mukahi… ¿tendría el valor de abandonarlo justo ahora que se había dado cuenta que lo veía como a algo mas que a un amigo? Porque esa era la única verdad. En esos días había reflexionado mucho acerca de sus sentimientos por Mukahi,y no había tenido más remedio que aceptar que lo amaba. Día tras día confirmaba esa creencia: no podía estar cerca suyo sin que lo invadieran unas ganas locas de abrazarlo y besarlo,de caminar con el de la mano,de estar solo con el sin que nadie los interrumpiera… Había pagado su distracción en los partidos con el golpe que le había lesionado la muñeca:ese día Mukahi jugaba junto a Jirou,y los dos se veían tan bien juntos que los celos le habían nublado la mente y no había visto la pelota que volaba velozmente hacia el. Pero creía entender que aquel amor era una locura,ya que Mukahi era su mejor amigo y no podía enamorarse de el. Si se lo decía seria el fin de su amistad,seguro,pero si se callaba y seguía a su lado seria peor,porque llegaría el día en que no podría contener sus sentimientos y estallaría,y ese día alguien saldría lastimado. Por el bien de los dos decidió dejar el club de tenis.

-Idiota-se dijo a si mismo- Mukahi se fue llorando por tu culpa. ¿Acaso no querías ahorrarle dolor? ¿Qué has hecho?

Yuushi salió apresuradamente de la enfermería,con el firme propósito de encontrar a Mukahi y decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que no dejaría el equipo. Más tarde podría arrepentirse,cuando callar su amor lo destruyera por dentro,pero no le importaba. Estaba claro que para Mukahi el seguir solo iba a resultar devastador,y lo último que deseaba era hacerlo sufrir. Entonces prefería quedarse y ver una sonrisa en los labios del chico acrobático, a tener que irse y dejarlo con el corazón destrozado,y quedar el mismo a la deriva sin la presencia de su adorado Mukahi.

No lo vio por ninguna parte, y trató de recordar los sitios a los que solían ir después de sus entrenamientos,pero los desechó rápidamente: con la lluvia no era probable que anduviera paseando por ahí. Fue al vestuario lentamente,pensado que tal vez había vuelto a su casa,y se encontró con Atobe y Jirou: el primero estaba poniéndose una campera con capucha para proteger su hermoso pelo de la lluvia,y el segundo seguía durmiendo como una marmota.

-Oye, Atobe,¿no sabes si Mukahi ya se fue a su casa?

-Claro que no- respondió Atobe cortante- ese pequeño maleducado. Paso corriendo por aquí hace un rato,y ni siquiera me miró cuando le pregunté si estaba bien del golpe. ¿Puedes creer? Pero ya vera cuando venga a recoger sus raquetas; le diré unas cuan…¡oye,no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!-gritó Atobe al ver que Yuushi salía velozmente del vestuario.

Si lo que Atobe decía era cierto, el pobre Mukahi andaba dando vueltas por ahí bajo ese diluvio con una angustia terrible que era enteramente culpa suya. Nuevamente se maldijo por su estupidez mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Mukahi,pero sin hallar de el ni el reflejo de su pelo color cereza en el agua que se acumulaba por todas partes. Comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Mukahi!- gritó al llegar a la zona de las canchas- Mukahi,¿Dónde estás? ¡Por favor,sal, tenemos que hablar!-pero allí no estaba,por mas que gritó y volvió a gritar su nombre el chico no aparecía. Le dio la vuelta al colegio pisando un charco detrás de otro,empapado y muerto de frío, pero su propio cansancio no significaba nada en comparación del dolor que Mukahi debía sentir.

De repente se tropezó y se volvió a maldecir por ser tan débil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que sus propias lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia que le corría por la cara y que le caía desde el pelo. El sonido de los truenos lo ensordeció, y entonces recordó que Mukahi le tenía miedo a las tormentas;. ¿Cómo iba a quedarse ahí cuando tenia que salvar a su amado de aquella pesadilla? Se paró y sacudió la cabeza,pensando en ese lugar que no había considerado por ser muy obvio. Mukahi y el solían comer a veces bajo un enorme árbol que había detrás de las canchas,porque era súper tranquilo y daba una sombra muy agradable,debajo de la cual era muy fácil quedarse dormido. Apuró el paso,convencido que estaría allí.

Y con alivio comprobó que no se equivocaba. Podía ver el perfil de Mukahi recostado contra el árbol,y cuando se acercó más vio que estaba con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas,llorando con ganas a juzgar por sus sollozos ahogados. Se sintió feliz por haberlo encontrado y triste por haberlo lastimado. Le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza y Mukahi reaccionó de inmediato. Se quedó mirándolo con fijeza,sin comprender que hacía allí.

-Mukahi,tonto... no debiste huir así, ¿no ves que es una tormenta peligrosa?

-Yuushi...-tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos,y apenas pudo balbucear:-se que fue una tontería, pero es que no soporto la idea que te vayas.¿Hice algo que te molestó? ¡Por favor,perdóname,haré lo que sea para que me perdones, pero no te vayas del club! ¡No quiero perderte!

Yuushi se conmovió muchísimo con esas palabras y lo miró con dulzura, tratando de calmarlo. En aquel momento se oyó un trueno fortísimo,y Mukahi se echó en sus brazos asustado. Yuushi no iba a perder esa oportunidad y lo estrechó con fuerza, rodeandolo por la cintura con una mano y acariciándole el cabello con la otra. Mukahi hundió la cara en su pecho,un poco confundido por la actitud de el,pero al fin y al cabo era todo lo que quería. Adoraba que lo tuviera abrazado,le gustaba que se preocupara por el.

-No vas a perderme,Mukahi,nunca,quiero que lo sepas. Tú eres el que debe perdonarme a mi por haber sido tan tonto y haber pensado que podía irme. Por favor,deja de llorar- añadió de último al sentir su convulsivo llanto.

-¿Entonces no te irás? ¿Es eso?- Mukahi alzó la vista un poco y vio que Oshitari negaba con la cabeza.

-No,no me iré. Amo demasiado a la Hyoutei para irme.-pensó si debía continuar y decidió que si:Mukahi seguía nervioso,y el súper enamorado,y ya no tenia fuerzas para callarse.-Y tampoco podría alejarme de ti. Pensé que si me iba seria más fácil para mi aclarar algunas cosas...¡pero me equivoque completamente!

-¿De que hablas, Yuushi? ¿Ibas a dejar el tenis para no verme?

-Sí.- A Mukahi se le cayó el alma a los pies con esa afirmación... pero entonces captó la sonrisa dulce de Yuushi y empezó a alentar una débil esperanza. El corazón le latía a dos mil por hora mientras esperaba que el de pelo azul continuara hablando. –Cada vez que te veía era como una espada atravesándome el corazón,porque sentía tantas ganas de tomarte entre mis brazos como ahora,y el no poder hacerlo era un dolor insoportable. Mukahi,tal vez tu me consideres tu mejor amigo,pero la verdad es que yo te veo como algo mucho mas importante que eso. Yo te amo, te amo desde hace mucho,no podía soportar más el verte, tenerte cerca y no poder decirte lo que siento. Por eso me iba, para olvidarme de ti.

-Yuushi...que bueno que cambiaste de idea-dijo Mukahi con una repentina sonrisa. A Yuushi también le empezó a aumentar el ritmo cardíaco.

-¿No estás molesto por lo que dije?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si yo también te amo!- exclamó Mukahi gozoso. Yuushi se acercó a el lentamente y lo besó con infinita ternura, sintiendo como lo enlazaba por el cuello y le respondía su beso con timidez. El mayor no trató de forzarlo y continuó besándolo en los labios húmedos, hasta que el propio Mukahi sintió la necesidad de más y los entreabrió un poco,para que el otro pudiera profundizar el beso; se estremeció de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Yuushi jugueteando con la suya,y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado. Yuushi se separó y lo miró con amor,mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-No te das una idea de cuanto te amo,Mukahi. Casi no puedo creer que a ti te pase lo mismo...

-¿Bromeas? ¡He estado esperando este día desde hace tanto! ¡Yuushi,mi amor, bésame!-esta vez se arrojó con decisión sobre el mayor y le dio un beso bien apasionado,le atrapó el labio inferior con su boca y luego lo cubrió por completo. Los dos se quedaron recostados sobre ese árbol antiquísimo, mojados como nunca en sus vidas, pero tan felices como si el sol brillara sobre ellos, inundandolos de calor y felicidad. Ahora había empezado a soplar un viento gélido y molesto, y Yuushi pensó que ya era hora de volver al vestuario,pero Mukahi no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo. Hasta que se oyó un ruidaje que les destrozó los tímpanos,entonces se quedo paralizado. Yuushi se levantó y luego lo ayudó a incorporarse,abrazandolo y hablándole al oído con voz suave:

-Dulce,yo te voy a cuidar toda la vida,te lo prometo. Si no entramos te vas a enfermar,y no quiero que te pase algo por mi culpa. Entonces, ¿te parece que vayamos yendo?

-Está bien,yo tampoco quiero que te enfermes por haberme salido a buscar. Pero,sabes una cosa-dijo con una sonrisa pícara- eres realmente lindo cuando estás todo mojado como ahora.

Yuushi rió,lo volvió a besar, le tomó la mano y luego lo condujo corriendo a los vestuarios,con el corazón desbordado de felicidad. ¡Al final Mukahi también lo amaba! Y pensar que había estado a punto de irse del club… se estremeció solo de pensar que podía haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con el amor de su vida. Porque ese chico de pelo color cereza era el amor de su vida. Era la fuerza de su corazón.

Por suerte no vieron ni a Atobe ni a Jirou al entrar al vestuario, asi que pudieron llenarse de besos inocentes y de caricias amorosas mientras se desvestían para entrar a la ducha. Cuando salieron Yuushi agarró una toalla grande y la usó para envolverlos a ambos. Mukahi rió encantado y le dio un casto beso en los labios,recostandose luego sobre su pecho con un suspiro. Vale decir que al mayor se le aflojaron las piernas con semejante cosita tierna entre sus brazos; después de un buen rato se soltaron para ponerse uniformes secos que guardaban en sus casilleros. Yuushi se encargó de abotonarle bien la camisa y de cubrirlo con una campera con capucha,preocupado que pudiera pescar un resfriado. Mukahi le limpió los lentes y se los puso el mismo,mirandolo con admiración.- Te queda muy bien; luces hermoso.

-Muchas gracias, encanto. Tú también te ves precioso con el pelo mojado,te hace ver adorable,¿sabías?- se miraron embobados y luego se asomaron a la ventana: seguía lloviendo a torrentes. No tenían ni idea (ni les importaba) adonde había ido a parar el resto del equipo,y menos aun como iban a salir de allí para volver a sus casas. Se sentaron en la banca que estaba pegada a la ventana, Yuushi abrazándolo por detrás y con el rostro hundido en su pelo y Mukahi bastante sonrojado. –No nos conviene ligar otra mojadura,asi que tendremos que esperar los dos aquí solitos…

-Eso no me desalienta para nada.

-¿Y más tarde quieres venir a mi casa?- Mukahi se terminó de poner más rojo que un tomate y Yuushi agregó con una risita- no hay nadie porque mis padres están fuera, asi que creo que vamos a poder charlar tranquilos. ¿No te gustaría? Incluso podría cocinar algo rico para que cenemos, tú escoge.

Repentinamente a Mukahi se le humedecieron los ojos, y Yuushi lo puso de frente para poder acariciarle la mejilla.-¿Por qué lloras,tonto? Si no quieres venir solo dímelo, no me ofenderé.- Mukahi sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con infinito amor.

-Tú no entiendes. Claro que quiero ir contigo. Quiero ir a donde sea que me quieras llevar,porque confío en ti, porque te amo y quiero estar al lado tuyo para siempre.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-¡Porque soy muy feliz ahora que se que me amas y que vas a quedarte conmigo! ¿Es que aun no te das cuenta?

Yuushi le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con ganas,deleitándose con sus labios infantiles y dulces. Después volvió a ubicarlo entre sus brazos y le hablo mientras le acariciaba el pelo aun húmedo.-Entonces no se hable más; en cuanto pare la lluvia lo suficiente vamos a mi casa,tomaremos un taxi así hacemos mas rápido.

-Lo que tú digas, Yuushi. ¿Y de verdad vas a cocinar algo rico para nosotros?

-¡Claro que sí! Se me da muy bien la cocina,ya verás. También tengo una buena colección de películas románticas,podriamos ver alguna, ¿qué te parece?

Un nuevo y devastador trueno ahogó la respuesta de Mukahi,pero no importaba,lo único que era realmente importante era que por fin iba a tener una cita romántica con Yuushi. Cerró los ojos y dejo que lo meciera,mientras pensaba en que magnífico compañero había tenido la suerte de conocer. "Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Oshitari Yuushi",pensó con ciega lealtad. Aprovechó el siguiente trueno para decir lo que le pasaba por la mente y el corazón (me haces mucho bien,mi amor…)

-¿Dijiste algo,Mukahi?

-Que me abraces, Yuushi-chan. Las tormentas así me dan miedo.

Yuushi se apresuró a complacerlo mientras Mukahi pensaba que,tal vez,además de ser un poquito atemorizantes, las tormentas traían buena suerte.


End file.
